In This Pop Star's Body
by NaruSasuNaruLover
Summary: FemSasu.NaruSasu.Sasuke always did what her parents wanted her to. She became a pop singer because they wanted, she hid her true self for them, and she dated him for them. But when she meets an upcoming rockstar can her parents stop it if it's true love?
1. Fake It

**In This Pop Star's Body**

**Summary: She did whatever they wanted her to, they were her parents, and how could she say no? She became a pop star for them, she got a makeover for them, she hid her love of rock for them, and she dated him for them. But what happens when she meets an upcoming rock star and they fall in love? Can her parents control her when it comes to true love? FemSasu**

**Author's note: So on my revised version of **_**A Long Way To Happy **_**I only got 3 reviews and 2 alerts, which for a story that that original only had 14 alerts to begin with and someone said was and I quote "this fanfic was really bad" I figured why bother revising it? So I decided to start a different FemSasu to replace the other and I really wanted to write this one, so now it's getting written :D I know I shouldn't probably start a new fanfic but I'm going to anyway all my other ones will still be updated on, and most of the other ones the chapters are already started or the idea is already planned out so they will get posted. The beginning of may I'm SUPER busy with studying for the AP tests I have in the beginning/middle of may, but after that I will have plenty of time to update so don't worry about me not updating everything will be updated on :D**

**Please go vote on my poll on my page for which NaruSasu I should write next, it's new so if you voted on my old one you can now vote on this one that has some old and a lot of new ideas on it. :D**

**Also I don't care if I use R&B songs she's still considered a pop star :D so you don't have to point it out to me if I do, I know what genres my favorite songs come from.**

**Rated mostly for language**

**As always I own nothing**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Fake It**

A small glass table sat at the end of a large oak bed with dark blue, soft comforter and sheets. On the table were light pink lipstick, clear sparkly lip-gloss, black mascara, light pink eye shadow, black eye liner, and light pink blush. On the bed was a v-neck pink cashmere dress that would hug the body and was a mini, matching pink guess shoes and bag, a small curling iron for spiral curls, and a matching pink head band.

Dark eye scanned everything that was chosen for her, it was always the same thing, she never made a choice on anything she wore, anything she sang, or anything she did. Ever since she was fifteen and her parents got her a recording deal as a pop singer, she never got to pick anything she did. She had to keep up appearances, she couldn't slip, and she couldn't think for herself, she couldn't even pick whom she dated.

She had jet black hair, which was naturally straight and went down to the middle of her back, here yes were as black as her hair as great at faking emotions, her skin was pale and flawless, she was skinny and tall though not in a freakish way, and she did everything her parents told her to. Her name was Uchiha Sasuke and by the age of seventeen she was the biggest pop star in Japan and she was dating Hyuuga Neji, Japans biggest teenage actor. He had brown hair longer than hers, freaky white eyes that women found to be "amazingly captivating" and was the boy that her parents wanted her to date, though she never found attraction to him and that was fine with him, it was all for appearances. The truth was that Neji was gay, she was his cover, though no one besides the two of them and Neji's lovers knew that, to the rest of the world they were the "it" couple. The clothes that had been chosen for her were for his premiere for the latest movie he was in. It was all about keeping appearances.

She knew soon enough her hair and make up stylist would be coming in and expected her to be dressed and ready for hair and make up so she and Neji could go.

The raven haired girl sighed and picked up the disgustingly pink dress, she hated pink, she found it to be the most annoying color on the face of the earth, but she did it to appease her parents. Everything was for her parents, to show them that she wasn't a failure, to show them that she may be a girl but she's just as good as her brother.

Sasuke heard the door down stairs shut and her mother and the stylist laugh about something stupid she was sure. She quickly put on the dress as she thought about how much she detested her stylist.

Her stylist's name was Haruno Sakura. Sakura's favorite color was pink, she had the most annoying voice Sasuke had ever heard, and she had pink hair, she was incredibly annoying.

"Sasuke! You better be dressed already!" the raven heard called from out side the door.

"I am!" she called back, trying not to sound as annoyed as she was.

The pink haired girl walked in with a stupid smile painted on her face, her short pink hair held back by a headband and dressed in a red dress, the only color apparently acceptable other than pink.

"Good now, come sit in the chair," the pink haired girl demanded.

The raven walked over the dark blue chair that was present in front of a mirror and vanity.

Sakura grabbed the curling iron from its position on the bed and plugged it into the power supply in the wall.

The pink haired girl talked about some nonsense the entire time she did Sasuke's make up and hair and cheered of joy at her finished product.

Sasuke ended up with small spiral curls and a headband in her hair. She had light pink make up to go with the dress, and yet she couldn't complain because this was all her parents doing, she would just fake it.

"Thanks Sakura," Sasuke managed to get out with a small quick smile.

"Right, now don't mess up that make up!" Sakura giggled as she walked out of the room.

The raven looked her self over in the mirror; it looked nothing like her true personality. In reality she was in love with rock music, her favorite color was dark blue, she was cold and distant, she was the exact opposite of her true self and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Sasuke! Neji is here!" the raven heard her mother call from down stairs.

"I'll be right down!" Sasuke took a deep breath and put on her fake smile so no one would know the truth.

The raven walked down to the bottom of the stairs where Neji and her mother were talking. The brunette teen smiled, "You look beautiful as always."

"Thanks," she smiled back. "You look great too."

Neji was dressed in a pair of dark fade jeans and a beige button up with the first few undone and the shirt not tucked in. His hair was pulled into a loose, yet neat ponytail and he was ready to go.

She gave him a small peck on the cheek so her mom would be pleased and said, "Well we better get going."

Once in the car they relaxed and she said, "So where are we going afterwards?"

"My friend Gaara's party, have you met Gaara?"

"I don't believe that I have."

"Oh, well I'll introduce you tonight, he's in a band."

"Yeah? Which one?"

"It's called Kyuubi."

"Are they any good?"

"Yeah, they're great, hopefully they'll play tonight."

"What genre?"

"Rock, thankfully," Neji laughed.

Sasuke gave a small chuckle, "Is he the singer?"

"No bassist, but the lead singer, Naruto, is cool too."

Before the raven could respond to anything they had already pulled up to the red carpet and had to get out.

Neji stepped out first, helping Sasuke out after as flashes from cameras went off. They smiled and put their arms around each other, posed for some pictures, and walked inside.

The movie was good, though it was just like every other romantic comedy out there, always a happy ending, and always exactly how one would expect it to be.

They once again went to flashing cameras and paparazzi following them and crowding the car they rode in.

"I can't stand paparazzi," Sasuke growled out.

Neji just let out a laugh, "Who can?"

"Hn," was all Sasuke said as she laid back and tried to get some rest before the party.

A mere two blocks away was where the party was so rest wasn't really an option. They once again had to get out and be crowded with cameras before walking into the tightly guarded space.

When they walked into the crowded place, the music was blaring and people were dancing, though some how Neji was able to spot the redheaded man from across the room. The brunette grabbed the raven's hand and pulled her through the crowd until they were to the redhead.

"Hey Gaara," Neji said with an uncharacteristically large grin.

It clicked in the raven's head and she had to suppress a laugh, it was obvious that the brunette liked Gaara.

"Hi Neji," the redhead said in a rather impassive voice as he turned toward them.

"NEJI!" the raven heard called from above.

The three of them looked up, though the other two knew who it was. It was a blonde haired boy about their age.

"Hey Naruto!" he yelled back.

"Stay there, I'll be right down!"

Sasuke just shrugged it off as she saw the blonde quickly run down the near by stairs though almost laughed as he tripped over himself. Neji just nudged her and she had to try even harder not to laugh.

When he got to them she found that she had the most beautiful blue eyes, which were staring at her.

"Is there a reason that you're staring at me?"

"You're Uchiha Sasuke right?"

The raven just looked at the brunette, whom just shrugged, "Yeah."

"Dude, you've got so many music awards!"

"Yeah? Your point?"

"Kyuubi is so gonna be bigger than you!" the blonde grinned.

Neji was trying not to laugh as Sasuke just raised an eyebrow, "Right."

"I'm serious!" he yelled with a pout, which she found amusing.

"Okay," she chuckled.

"I'll prove it!" he said as he marched off to the DJ and made him play a Kyuubi song.

Gaara wasn't caring, he was used to this, no matter whom the blonde met, if they were a singer or band he'd tell them that Kyuubi would be bigger and then try to prove it.

From the first Sasuke didn't know if she'd like it. It wasn't that the song was bad, nor the voice. It was the topic that wasn't her favorite and Neji knew it.

"Sasuke?" the brunette questioned as he looked concerned toward the raven.

"Yeah?" she asked trying to look fine.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine," she said with a fake smile that neither Gaara nor Neji believed.

Naruto just walked back over with a large grin on his face, thinking that Sasuke's facial expression was because they were so good.

"I'm going to go get a breath of fresh air," Sasuke said to Neji, which he just returned with a nod.

"Wait! You can't go you haven't heard the whole song!" the clueless blonde protested.

The raven just rolled her dark eyes and walked away, only to be followed by the blonde.

"Sasuke wait up!"

The lyrics made her feel like crap, she knew why too, she knew that everything about her in the public eye was fake.

"Sasuke!"

She ignored the boy following her and walked out the back door, though he just followed.

There was no one else there besides the two of them and they could still hear the music rather well.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Naruto asked, acting like they'd been friends for years, not like they just met.

"Just leave me alone," she snapped.

"How about you just tell me what's wrong," he grinned, hoping to get things out of her.

"You wouldn't understand, so please just leave."

"Look obviously the song affected you some how," he stated.

"Shut up."

"Is this about your relationship with Neji? Cause I know he's gay," the blond stated plainly.

"Stop acting like you know me, you know nothing about me, so don't ask questions, you wouldn't understand," she said, trying to keep her cool.

"How could anyone know you if you don't tell anyone anything?" he said angrily.

"Why are you afraid of being real with someone?" he asked as he looked at her curiously.

"I'm not afraid!" she growled.

"I think you are," he smirked.

The raven just glared at the blonde, who felt like her eyes could burn a hole into him, but still didn't leave.

"Why don't you just give up?"

"Cause you don't want me to," he grinned.

"Oh, trust me, I want you to."

"No you don't, otherwise you would have just walked away by now, or into somewhere that I can't follow. Face it, you want to talk to me," he once again grinned.

The raven just rolled her eyes, "I don't want to talk to you, I don't even know you."

"We can get to know each other," he said excitedly.

"Listen I don't care if you're Neji's friend or something more," she started but was cut off.

"EW! No you got that all wrong, I'm completely straight," he said proudly.

"Whatever, I don't care, I'm not going to trust you by telling you things, now get away."

"Fine, but," he said as searched his pocket for something to write on and a pen, which he eventually found a napkin and a pen. He scribbled something down on it and handed it to her, "If you do need someone to talk to, or anything, call me."

Before the raven could answer the blonde had disappeared back into the party. She just looked down at the napkin with the number and for a reason unknown to her she felt her heart beat quicken.

The raven walked back into the party and quickly found the brunette.

"Are you okay now?" Neji asked.

"Yeah," she smiled, though she wasn't entirely sure the reason why she was feeling better, but she knew that with a show in two nights, the feeling wouldn't last.

**TBC...?**

**Let Me know what you think! Please REVEIW!**

**Song of inspiration: Fake It by Seether**


	2. Should've Said No

**Author's note:**

**Sorry for how long it took me to update**

**As always I own nothing**

**I know more detail needed for this one but I really am not in a mood for detail right now, next chapter will have more.**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 2: Should've Said No**

Sasuke woke up that morning to her parents shaking her awake. When she opened her eyes she saw their faces were angry and the TV was on behind them. Her eyes widened when she saw what was on the TV.

"_Hyuuga Neji and the bassist of Kyuubi, Gaara, was caught kissing last night at the band's party."_

Sasuke just sat there as the news cast continued, _"The actor is reportedly dating singer, Uchiha Sasuke, though neither of their reps have commented on the actions made by the actor."_

The raven just sighed and pushed her way away from her parents, and into her bathroom. She quietly called the brunette.

"Hello?" a sad voice answered.

"Have you turned on the TV?" she asked, though judging by his voice he had.

"Of course I have, I know, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know, but we have to think of something."

"Maybe I should just come out," Neji said, though she could tell that he was unsure.

"Are you sure? I mean what if this ruins your career?"

"I'm sick of living a lie," Neji said with a sigh.

"Whatever you do, I'm here for you," she assured him.

In their time of "dating" they had become good friends, they knew they would back each other up no matter what.

"Thanks, I'll let you know, for now just lay low."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

The raven quickly splashed her face with water and took a deep breath before going to face her parents.

She walked out of the room to see her parents talking with her manager and sighed.

"What's going on?" she asked angrily.

"Sasuke, Kakashi is helping us with what to say to the cameras," her mother said.

"We're not talking to the cameras until I talk to Neji, so please stop," she said with a sigh.

"Did you know he is gay?" her father asked.

"What?" she asked, taken back by the question.

"Did you know?" he repeated.

"We'll talk about it later," she said as she grabbed some clothes and went back into her bath room. _'Shit!'_

Sasuke hoped that a warm shower would relax her, that she wouldn't have to think as much about it, but it didn't, her mind was going crazy thinking of what they would do, if they would be done, and what her parents would think of it all.

To make her day worse, her phone started to ring with the number she put in there the night before, a certain blonde that leads Kyuubi, it was Naruto. _'What could he possibly want?'_

The raven turned off the shower and wrapped her self with a towel before getting out.

"Hello?"

"Hey," an over cheery voice said.

"How did you get my number?" she asked annoyed.

"Gaara," he said as if it was obvious. "Who got it for me from Neji."

She sighed, "What do you want?"

"I wanted to see if you were okay."

"Why?"

"Well, I do own a TV and considering what's on it right now, I figured you and Neji may be stressed."

"Don't remind me," she sighed.

"Well, how about I take your mind off it?"

"Oh and how would you do that?"

"That's surprise," he laughed.

"I really shouldn't," she said.

"You don't want people to think you found your self a rebound guy?" he laughed again.

"Like anyone would think you'd be my type," she teased.

"You'd be lucky to get a guy like me," he teased back.

"Someone's cocky."

"You really are huh?"

"I wasn't talking about me."

"You're the one that thinks you're too good for someone like me," he pointed out.

"Shut up, dobe."

"Oh no need to be rude, teme."

"Is that the best you could come up with?"

"Like you can talk."

"Now who's being rude?"

"Still you," he laughed.

"Loser," she laughed.

"Hey I got you to laugh, that means you should hang out with me."

"Say goodbye Naruto," she said with a chuckle.

"Now why would I do that?"

"So you don't get hung up on."

"Bye Sasuke," he laughed before hanging up.

The raven smiled as she looked at her phone, she didn't know why he made her feel the way he did, but she didn't want it – no matter how good it felt.

They had made their plan, and they fed it to the press, and the press bought it and ate it up. They had told them that Neji was drunk and had mistaken Gaara for a girl, though that they had broken up, or more Sasuke had broken up with Neji and that he is trying to get her back.

Their plan is for Sasuke to debut a new song about it at her concert the following night, and then for them to "get back together" a few days later.

This caused two problems though. One: Gaara was furious. Two: Sasuke didn't know if she wanted to "get back together."

The brunette and the redhead were talking where they were sure that no one could see them and so the redhead vented.

"You got caught, why can't you just fess up and tell you're gay?"

"You don't understand, it could ruin me," Neji said.

"People know that I'm gay," Gaara argued.

"You're not the lead of the band."

"So what?" Gaara asked.

"You're not the one that girls will be in love with, girls are in love with the lead singer, it doesn't matter if you're gay."

"You're so lame," Gaara said as he started to walk away."

"I'm just not ready," Neji said as he looked down.

"Well, let me know when you are."

Neji told Sasuke of his and Gaara's fight, he didn't know what else to do, though because of her parents they had to talk on the phone.

"Maybe you should come out," she said.

"I can't, I talked with my manager, he said it'd be the worst thing that I could do."

"I don't know what to tell you then, you have to do what you think is best."

"So are your parents mad at me?"

"What do you think?"

"Sorry," he said sadly.

"I'm not mad, I knew it would happen eventually, but as I said we're going with what you want."

"Then we're sticking to the plan."

"Okay, sounds good."

The next morning was pretty much a blur to Sasuke as everything happened so fast. She avoided the cameras, she went to rehearsal, she ate, and she did everything her parents wanted her to. Her parents wanted her to be at the top of her game despite the "heartbreak" they thought she went through, so that is what she did, she was at the top.

"I always knew he'd be trouble," her mother said, though she really always loved Neji.

"You're always right mother," Sasuke responded with a smile.

"It's too bad though, I thought he was better than drinking."

"Everyone slips some times."

"Well maybe you'll work it out then," her mother said, knowing Neji was a big star and had many soon to be hit movies coming out.

"Maybe, do you think that I should?" she asked, though she was pretty sure that she knew the answer.

"Well, maybe, I'll have to think about it."

"Okay, well I have to go get ready," Sasuke said with a fake smile.

"I'll know you'll do great tonight," her mother said.

"Thank you," Sasuke said as she walked away.

She didn't expect to see a certain blonde leaning against the wall by her dressing room when she walked back stage.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, looking around to make sure her parents weren't around.

"I came to see you," he grinned.

"And why would you do that?"

"Well, I wanted to enjoy a concert tonight."

"Go away, you can't be back here," she said worriedly.

"Why not?"

"My parents would kill me if they knew I talked to someone like you."

"Someone like me?"

"You know what I mean, you're part of the band that the guy that my "boyfriend" cheated with, in my parents eyes you're just as bad."

"Do you always have to do what your parents want?"

"Just go."

"Why don't you make yourself happy for once?"

"You want me to be happy?"

"Yeah."

"Then leave."

"You don't mean that."

"Please just go," she said, looking away.

"Let me know when you stop letting other people run your life," he said as he left.

Sasuke sighed as she went into her dressing room.

People were screaming with anticipation, waiting for Sasuke to come on stage. They went even crazier as the stage lights flashed and Sasuke was raised from under the stage, the song started slowly and it was one that was unfamiliar to the viewers.

"You all should know whom this is about, this is my new song, Should've Said No," Sasuke said as the beginning music started.

The crowd cheered in approval as she sang and moved around the stage, they certainly all knew who it was about.

There was a certain blonde in the crowd, shaking his head in disapproval, he knew it really wasn't like that, he knew what it really was like. Naruto pulled out his phone and dialed Gaara's number.

"Hello?"

"Listen," Naruto said as he held his phone for the redhead to hear the song.

"Can you believe that shit?" Naruto asked the redhead.

"It's part of Neji's plan," Gaara said sadly.

"You're kidding me," Naruto said in disbelief.

"I wish I was."

"I can't believe him," Naruto said.

"Whatever," Gaara said as he hung up.

Naruto sighed, he was very annoyed with it all, the fact that Sasuke couldn't decide things for herself drove him insane. _'I'll get her to decide for herself eventually.'_

The rest of the concert went good, she sang the songs that everyone knew, everyone sang along, and her parents were happy, though one person wasn't, and that person was waiting for her in her dressing room that he found a way to sneak into.

"What are you doing here now?" she asked harshly.

He didn't answer; the blonde just pulled her into a kiss, which caught her by surprise. She was going to protest, but by going to do so, it allowed him access to slip his tongue into her mouth, which he found made all of her resisting go away.

When he pulled away she slapped him, "What are you thinking?"

"You didn't say that before," he laughed.

"That's because..." he cut her off.

"You liked it so much?"

"Get out," she growled out.

"Why, because you can't possibly do anything that might make you happy?"

"You don't understand."

"Then fill me in," he said.

"Go away," she said.

"As I said before, tell me when you want to decide for yourself," he said.

**TBC…**

**Song of inspiration: Should've Said No by Taylor Swift**

**The song usually has he female version of the words that are in itallics**

**I know Should've Said No is a country song, I don't care**

**Review Response:**

**Cocogirl198: thank you!**

**Yayoitree: thank you :D**

**Kawii-Aikurushii-Kitsune: thanks :D**

**.fresh: thanks :D**

**Brightgreenskribbles: thank you so much glad you like them**

**Kuyeng13: I'm not sure if you did but thanks**

**Yaoirulz: I'm sorry maybe I'll continue it when I have more time right now I don't as for editing I just don't have much time cause I have so many fanfics and am trying to get them all updated**

**Sadisticyaoifanspaz: TBC means to be continued :D**

**AlexPredator: thanks**

**Cryingcrimsoneyes: I love femsasu I have about 3 stories going right now with it :D**


	3. beautiful

**Sorry it's taken so long but my computer broke and I didn't have a computer to update on since my other computer I don't get as much time on…**

**Anyway as usual I own nothing**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Beautiful**

Sasuke shook her head of all the thoughts going through her mind and replaced them with which song to release: Should of Said No or Miracle. It wasn't the song choice, but more the context of it all. If she released the first then she'd call Neji and call the plan off, for once making a decision for herself, and if she released Miracle she'd go with the plan and ignore the crazy blonde and his spontaneous actions.

"Which will it be, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked, slightly hoping for Should of Said No.

"Release," she started, somewhat shakily as she turned to her parents and sighed. "Miracle."

"Right, if that's what you want," he sighed as her parents smiled.

"It is, now will you excuse me…I need to call Neji," she said, quickly exiting the living room.

She quickly ran up the long staircase and into her room, shutting her door quickly as she entered and jumped onto her bed on her stomach.

'_It is the right thing to do…don't question it…you know what to do…Naruto is just messing with you…you just met him…don't let him into your thoughts…call Neji…go back to how things were before.' _She said to herself as she took deep breaths.

She pulled out her phone and quickly called Neji.

"Hello?"

"Neji? It's me," she said, he could hear the sad tone in her voice.

"Hey, what happened?"

"We're releasing Miracle, we can "get back together" after it releases."

"Why are you so sad then?"

"I'm not sad," she said in a rushed voice.

"Right, and I'm not gay," he chuckled.

"Neji…just…it doesn't matter…I just wanted to let you know," she sighed.

"Okay…are you having second thoughts?"

"Why are you?" she quickly said in a happier tone.

"No…"

"Oh…neither am I," she frowned though he couldn't see it.

"Yes you are," he sighed.

"It doesn't matter, it'll all be fine once…" she quickly stopped her sentence.

"Once what?" he asked a spark of curiosity flaring up.

"This all blows over," she covered.

"What were you really going to say?" he asked sternly.

She sighed, "Well, Naruto…well he's kind of been bugging me…well not so much as bugging…it more…well I don't know."

"You like him…don't you?" he asked, somewhat shocked.

"No…I don't know…he's telling me to take a chance…to decide for myself."

"He says that a lot," Neji said in a condescending tone.

"What do you mean?"

"He always has a line for the girls, you should see some of the sluts he's with," Neji said as if it was fact. "I'd say you're the highest class girl he's ever gone for, probably thinks your insecure and easy target, or right now he wants a challenge and thinks you'll give it to him."

"Oh…I see…I should go…I'll see you later," she said as she hung up the phone.

Neji hung up as he thought about what he just said, _'I had to lie…Naruto's a great person, but she was changing her mind…I need this cover.'_

Sasuke felt stupid, actually thinking he had found an interest in her that was not just a one-night stand type within just one conversation. She was angry, most of all she was annoyed at herself for letting it happen. _'It won't happen again, Miracle will be released and you'll go back to your happy life.'_

"Why are you going after Sasuke?" Gaara asked, unexpectedly, as they sat in Naruto's room.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Well, I just…I can tell she's wearing a mask," he said as he looked down.

"Like you used to," Gaara asked with a knowing look.

"Yeah, she's trying to seem perfect, and I feel like if I break that…well something extraordinary will burst out from behind it," he said with a small laugh.

"Right," Gaara said in a monotone, unconvinced voice.

"I'm serious, I've seen her in interviews and just the little time in person and I can tell that it's nothing like her music, she's not pop…she's got this fire in her eyes…it's intriguing."

"Just be careful," he sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, one: Neji doesn't like his plans to be messed with. And two: breaking a mask can break a person."

"You may not talk without threatening people often, but I like when you do," Naruto chuckled.

"You're not listening to me are you?" he sighed.

"Nope," Naruto chuckled.

"You're a loser."

"Says the man with the boyfriend who won't come out," Naruto said teasingly.

Gaara just glared at him and Naruto quickly said, "Let's listen to the radio!"

He quickly turned on the hits list as the DJ said,_ "And this is the latest from Uchiha Sasuke, it seems she must want a make-up session with Neji. This one is called Miracle."_

Naruto looked at the radio almost as if he didn't believe it, that Sasuke would actually continue with the charade. "Can you believe that?" Naruto asked as he glared at the radio.

"You can't?" Gaara sighed.

"I don't know...I guess I thought, well she was different from all the other pop stars," the blonde frowned.

"Right," he laughed sarcastically. "All of them are the same – they are all plastic."

"Something tells me that she's not though."

"Do you hear the song?"

"What is it with you and talking lately...shouldn't you be emo somewhere?"

"Fuck you," Gaara growled

"You wish you could," Naruto teased.

"No, I really don't."

"Whatever, I'm done listening to this," Naruto said as he turned off the radio. "But this has given me an idea for our next concert."

Gaara looked at the blonde's grin, "I really don't like that grin."

"Why not?" he asked with fake innocence.

"Your ideas are never good when they come with a grin," he sighed.

"My ideas are always good!"

Gaara just looked at Naruto as if to say yeah right.

"Okay, so sometimes they backfire, but usually they are good."

"Just not the ones with the grin," Gaara said as if it was a well-known fact.

"Oh, forget you," Naruto said as he walked away from the red headed man.

Sasuke sat in her room, feeling like she was trapped – like there was nothing she could do but go along with what others wanted. She felt uncharacteristically weak and unsure of herself. As she lay on her bed, wondering what was wrong with her, she heard her phone ring.

'_Who the fuck could that be?'_ she thought as she got up.

She looked at her phone, which read dobe, and a small – involuntary – smile spread across her lips, "What do you want?"

"You're more materialistic then I thought," he said and she could hear the disappointment in his voice.

"Excuse me?"

"I've heard the new song," Naruto said.

"What do you care?" she hissed.

"Because it hurts Gaara, did you even think of him?"

"It's not my choice, its Neji's choice, don't preach to me."

"Whatever, listen I just called because I was hoping you'd come to our show tomorrow."

"Why do you want me there, you're obviously mad at me."

"I just do."

"I'll try to make it...I'll have to see if there is anything else I have to be at."

"Fine, it's at eight at Hidden Leaf."

"Okay, I'll try to make it."

"Hope to see you there," Naruto said before he hung up.

Sasuke looked down, she knew that she didn't have anything to do the next day, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to go and possibly get the whole talk about how she's a horrible person.

'_Why not? What's the worst that could happen?'_ she thought with a sigh.

Naruto was getting ready for the performance. He scanned the crowd, hoping to see a certain black-haired girl. He looked into the crowd, but she was nowhere to be found. _'Oh well, I'll just play the song for her later.'_

An hour later and it was time for the last song, "This song is for someone whose name won't be disclosed, let's just say she wasn't exactly who I thought she was."

The music started and he looked out into the crowd, still not seeing Sasuke. It made him feel annoyed that she wasn't there but it didn't matter, he'd still sing the song that she inspired.

The crowd cheered as they approved of the song that played through the speakers. They danced and listened to the music, loving every minute of the band playing. Naruto walked charismatically across the stage as he sang. The crowd was mesmerized by the blonde on the stage.

Naruto didn't know that Sasuke was there and she was glaring at him as he swayed across the stage. She surly didn't like the lyrics, but for some reason she also didn't like the way the people were looking at him.

Naruto smirked as people got into the song, obviously enjoying it, he didn't know there would be trouble because of the song. He didn't know that Sasuke would be confronting him.

The song ended and the crowd cheered, "We're Kyuubi and thanks for coming out to see the show!" Naruto felt great about the show that was until he walked back stage and saw two black eyes boring holes into him.

"Pitiful am I?"

"Sasuke, hey, I guess pitiful wasn't the best choice of words."

"No, really wasn't...you wanted me here remember? Did you just want me here to mock me?"

"It's just a song."

"It's the reason you wanted me here."

"Well yeah."

"Well since I'm so materialistic, how about this, I'll make the best out of Neji being my _boyfriend._"

"Wait! How about instead you go with me tomorrow - just us, and I'll show you that you're not that girl, you're better."

"Yeah, let people see me with another guy, great idea," she said sarcastically.

"I promise no one will see us," he pleaded.

She hesitated, "Fine one night, but if anyone sees us, you'll wish you were born a girl."

He grinned, "I promise."

"Don't make me regret it," Sasuke said as she walked out of the room.

"Oh, I won't," he smirked.

**TBC...**

**So I really don't think this is the best chapter I've written so it may be revised...let me know what you think**

**Songs of inspiration:**

**Miracle by Cascada**

**Beautiful by 10 Years**


	4. How I Feel

**Shelly's Note:**

**Yeah, hate me whatever, I had a seizure in January, I had a tons of doctors appointments because of that and I had a social to plan earlier in February and I have a One Act to direct and pull together by March 5 so please after all the homework I have put on top of that and trying to have at least somewhat of a life on top of it I think it should be somewhat understandable why I haven't updated in so long...Also this would have been updated on 2/22 but every time I clicked login I got a thing that said login/submission is down**

**Chapter 4: How I Feel**

Sasuke was not one to make rash decisions, nor was she one to freak out, but when she did, Neji knew about it because he got the call at two in the morning.

"Hello?" Neji's sleepy voice answered.

"Neji, I did something tonight, that I should have never have done," Sasuke said in a panicked voice.

"Slow down, and just tell me what happened," Neji said as he came to his senses.

Sasuke took a deep breath, "Okay, well...I kind of agreed to go out with someone tomorrow night."

Neji stiffened, "And who would that person be?"

"Naruto," said with a sigh.

"Sasuke! What the hell?" he said, obviously annoyed.

"No one will see us, he promised, but I'm freaked out, I need talking to!"

"You need something alright," he growled.

"That's not helping Neji!" she snapped as she collapsed on her bed.

"I'm sorry it's just my secret...what if someone catches you?"

"Then I look like a cheating hypocrite!" she glared.

"You two need a story ahead of time just in case so both sides can release the same story at the same time. Or better yet you need to not go. Remember what I told you?"

"That's a great idea Neji!" Sasuke said as she sat up.

Neji smirked, "I know. You should go."

"If were here I'd hug you. And that's not the idea I meant, I'll just have a story prepared."

"Right," he said as he rolled his eyes. "But really, what about what I told you?"

"I don't know...I have to follow my instincts on this and obviously my instinct said yes," she said and he could hear the guilt in her voice.

"Okay calm down, just write something, that has always calmed you down," he said, feeling guilty for lying to her.

"I don't know if my acoustic is even in my room, it'd have to be in my closet or under my bed."

"That's sad Sasuke," he said disapprovingly.

"Once I got my newest one I put my old one away for safe keeping, now I don't remember where."

"That's real safe."

"Shut up," she growled.

"Then can I go to bed?"

"Yeah, fine, thanks," she sighed.

"Get some sleep Sasuke," he said sincerely.

"I'll try."

"Good."

"Night."

"Good night," he said before hanging up.

She threw her phone across her bed, no longer in the mood to talk to anyone. _'When did life get so complicated?'_

Sasuke sat down at her desk and closed her eyes, _'Where did you last see your guitar? Where did you last see your guitar? Visualize where you last saw your guitar.'_ The dark haired girl concentrated on where she may have put the musical extension of herself.

After what felt like a few minutes, though was more a few seconds, she gave up, _'This is pointless!'_

She let out a deep sigh and looked around her room. It seemed like every day her parents added a new thing to her room that made it feel less like her room and more like their room. It wasn't that she didn't like the attention and acceptance from her parents; it was just that none of it felt real, none of it felt like it was really for her. Everything that she had felt like it could be ripped away at any moment.

The dark haired girl grabbed her writing pad, and wrote down **How I Feel** in bold, scratchy letters.

_I feel fake._

_I feel like I don't always belong._

_I feel like I have it easy...or it seems like I do._

_I feel like people shouldn't ask me how I feel._

_I feel unconnected._

_I feel rejected all the time._

_I feel like I'm drowning._

_I feel like I'm going down._

_I feel like I'm coming undone._

_I feel like I don't know what happiness is anymore._

_I feel like I got into the business too early sometimes._

_I feel like everything I love is coming down._

_I feel like everyone is looking through me._

_I feel like I'm being changed too much._

_I feel like I'm being controlled too much._

_I feel like a smiling face, nothing of real substance._

_That's how I feel..._

Sasuke stared at the page. Her feelings, they weren't something that she really liked to talk about, but maybe they were something she could write about, thus began search for her guitar and the start of the writing process.

Sasuke was bored. Bored wouldn't even describe how bored she was, because there wasn't a single word for it. It felt as if she was sitting through listening through someone read the dictionary and time had frozen, yet the person kept reading, only worse. In reality she was only sitting through a meeting with her parents and manager, yet again, only this one wasn't expected and she had very little sleep.

"What exactly is this meeting for?" Sasuke snapped.

"You'll be turning eighteen soon, I need to know what is going to happen about your financial set up," Kakashi explained.

"Well, most of it was going into a trust fund for me for when I turned eighteen anyways right?"

"Yes."

"That trust fund is going to be put into my bank account that I currently have the rest of the money going into correct?" Sasuke asked, obviously annoyed.

"Then wouldn't it be logical that the money would go into said bank account when I turn eighteen?" she glared.

"I'm just doing my job by making sure."

"This really is a pointless meeting, you should be capable of knowing that it would go there," she snapped.

"Someone is in drama queen mode today," he snapped back.

"Sasuke, you should be more respectful," Sasuke's father said.

"You're right, I'm sorry father," she said as she looked down. "Now if that is all that we have to discuss, I do have other plans today."

"With who?"

"A song writer, I'm having trouble writing my latest song and I wanted an opinion," she replied, knowing he'd ask. "He's not well known, but I think it may give a nice sound to the CD."

"Okay, you know what time you have to be back by."

"I know home by ten when you don't know them," Sasuke said as she walked out of the door.

Sasuke, disguised with dark sunglasses, her hair pulled back, and dressed in every day clothing made her way to where she was supposed to be meeting Naruto. The girl was getting impatient as she felt at any moment someone might recognize her, or a camera might flash and her look would be in the next tabloid.

"You don't have to look so nervous," Naruto said to the girl who was noticeably trying too hard to fit in.

"Shut up, I'm not use to sneaking around like this," she said in a hushed voice.

"Then act natural. You know like an actual person, and maybe people won't notice you."

"Excuse me?" she glared, though through the darkness of the glasses you couldn't see.

"The more nervous you look the more noticeable it will be that it's you," he smirked.

"Shut up, just because you're not famous enough as to where you have to put on some kind of cover doesn't mean you have to be bitter toward those of us that do," she snapped.

"I'm not bitter. When I am famous, I won't hide like a little chicken," he growled.

"Oh, you are so winning me over with your charm right now, please hold me back, I can hardly contain myself from jumping you," she said sarcastically.

He glared at her, "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"That so far, you're wasting my time, and not showing me anything."

"Oh, you just wait, I'll show you something," he smirked as he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards a car.

"Oh, by the way if we're seen together, you're helping me write a song," Sasuke said.

"Why's that?" he asked with a lifted eyebrow.

"It's what I told my parents I was doing," she shrugged.

"Oh," he said.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Well," he said. "First, we're going to my car, then it's a surprise," the blonde grinned.

"You know I'm not big on surprises," she sighed.

He rolled his eyes and opened the car door, "Just get in."

"Oh, what a gentleman," she said sarcastically.

"For such a lady," he said just as sarcastically.

"You know I could just go home," she said as she got in.

"Once in the car, no turning back," he said as he shut the door.

"Is that what kidnappers say?"

"Technically wouldn't I be an abductor if I made you go against your will, since you're not really a kid?" he smirked triumphantly.

She rolled her eyes, "Does the technical term really matter if everyone knows what you're talking about? And really wouldn't a kidnapper just be a type of abductor?"

He laughed, "No I guess it doesn't matter and I still don't think that you would be counted as a kid."

"That wasn't my question though," she smirked.

"Shut up," he pouted, causing her to chuckle.

"So tell me, where are we going?"

"I told you, it's a surprise," he said as he started to drive.

"And I told you that I hate surprises, therefore you should tell me."

"Or, you could get over yourself," he smirked.

Naruto and Sasuke pulled up to a small lake after a long drive. It was a secluded, hidden lake that seemed to be a place that if you didn't know it was already there or if you didn't happen to stumble upon it, you'd never even know it was there.

"We're here," he smiled.

"A lake?"

"Yep, I love this lake, I come here all the time, well when I get the chance to," Naruto said as he got out of the car.

"Oh? Do you bring all the girls here?"

"Actually," he said as he got close to her, as if he were going to kiss her, "I don't usually like to bring many people here that means sharing it." The blonde pulled away from her and she could feel her heart racing what felt like a million miles per an hour.

"Oh," she said, knowing she was blushing, turning away from him.

"Come on, let's go down by the lake," he said as he grabbed her hand once again, though this time she felt more affected by it. _'Damn it, I can't feel like this toward him!' What if he is just like this with all the girls? What if I'm just another girl?'_

Naruto and Sasuke sat by the lake for a while, talking about things that Sasuke didn't think that she would really talk about with him. They mostly talked about things that weren't important, but were the small things, like each of their favorite colors and movies, and she actually didn't hate it, which was probably the biggest surprise to her. He had taken off the jacket he had been wearing earlier that day and given it to her when he noticed that she got cold.

"What made you do pop music?" he asked.

"My parents," she sighed.

"They make you do everything huh?"

"They control my career."

"Why do you let them?"

"If I push them away then I push them right to my brother, he's always been the favorite, I mean being a girl and being second born I wasn't even wanted I had to make myself something in my parents eyes and so making me something they could market was making me something they could love," Sasuke said as a vulnerable sadness filled her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I never really knew my parents, so I don't know what they were like, I was in an orphanage until I was adopted by Tsunade and Jiraiya, they taught me everything I know about music," Naruto said with a small smile.

Sasuke brought her knees to her chest, "Can I ask you something?"

"Well you just did, but yeah go ahead."

"Well, Neji told me something about you and it's been kind of bothering me all day and so I'm wondering if it's true..." Sasuke started.

"What did he say?"

"He said that you always have a line for girls and that you go with a lot of sluts and girls who aren't the highest class and the only reason you're talking to me is because you're probably looking for a challenge," Sasuke said with a frown.

Naruto gaped, "He actually said that? Gaara said he was going to do this."

"What?" Sasuke asked obviously confused.

"Gaara said Neji doesn't like getting things in the way of his plans, like I am, so he's making up lies about me."

"I can't believe Neji," Sasuke said.

"Let's not think about that right now," Naruto said.

She sighed, "I just can't believe he'd be so desperate to keep his secret, he's so getting an earful."

The blonde got up, and ran quickly to the car, causing the dark haired girl to yell, "Where are you going?"

"Stay there, I'll be right back!"

The already mad girl got even more annoyed as she let out a sigh. A few minutes later Naruto reappeared with an acoustic guitar in hand.

"Why'd you bring back a guitar?" she asked.

"It always helps me relax, plus you said we're supposed to be writing a song," he grinned.

"Supposed is the key word."

"Come on, it'll be fun," he smiled.

"I've already written one song today, I don't know that I could write another."

"Oh really? Can I hear it?"

"What? Oh, I don't know...I mean..." she said, obviously unsure.

"Come on, let me hear it!" he begged.

Sasuke hesitated, yet grabbed the guitar, "Fine, but just this once you can hear a song before it's released."

"Okay, just this once," he grinned.

"Just, um, promise you won't laugh? I haven't gotten the bugs out of it."

"Stop being insecure, even if it does look kind of cute on you." She rolled her eyes and pulled out a notebook from her purse, turning to the right page before she started to play the cords on the guitar.

She continued to play staring down at the page for the lyrics and music as Naruto stared at her, as is captivated by her concentration, or maybe by how real the song was. He smiled at the way she had moved her hair to one side before she played so it wouldn't get in her way of reading. And he smiled at the way, she didn't sound like anyone was writing for her. He smiled that it sounded like she was being real for once.

Sasuke was nervous as to the song's content because it was somewhat personal. She didn't like talking about her feeling, let alone just putting those out there saying this is out I feel. In all reality, this song would probably never get released, even if she did show her parents. They wouldn't like the feeling of it; they wouldn't like the content or what they would call the "sell ability" of it. 

Sasuke knew Naruto was right. She didn't want to admit it though, that the girl that people thought Sasuke was and who she was probably weren't the same. Sasuke didn't pick out the same clothes the stylist did. Sasuke didn't write like the writers did. And Sasuke definitely didn't date Neji, no matter how nice he is. 

If someone were to have known her before she was famous they wouldn't be able to recognize her now, and she knew it was true, because she had changed, she just wasn't sure if she could regain control again.

Naruto looked at her, he knew that she was getting sick of it. That she was done with being fake, but he also knew that she didn't want to lose her parents love. And he remembered what Gaara had said, that if you break a shell sometimes you can break a person, and he wasn't sure yet if she was one of those people. 

"So, what did you think?" she asked.

"That was probably the only honest thing I've heard you sing, ever," he said with a small smile.

"Well I'm sure you don't listen to a lot of my songs," she scoffed.

"I've heard plenty of your songs," he assured.

"If you say so," she said.

"I have, remember, I went to your concert," he smirked.

She blushed a little, "How could I forget?"

"Want me to remind you?"

"Wha..." before she could finish her sentence she was cut off by him capturing her lips in a kiss. She found herself wrapping her arms around his neck as he licked her bottom lip to ask for entrance, which was granted. Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist as they lay in the grass for a few minutes.

After they pulled away Naruto said, "Told you that you would have a good time."

"Shut up, what time is it?"

"About nine forty why?"

"How long is the drive?" Sasuke ask, obviously panicked.

"Usually a half an hour," Naruto said. "Why?"

She jumped up, "I have to be home by ten!"

"Don't worry, I'll try to get you there," he said as he got up quickly.

They ran to the car quickly getting in and throwing the guitar in the back seat.

"Hope you don't mind driving fast," Naruto said.

"Just drive," she said.

Naruto was proud of himself, he had never gone so fast without being caught by the cops, and it was truly a new accomplishment of his. What was supposed to be a half an hour drive was nearly cut in half, if you don't mind the fact that they were going practically double the speed limit.

"Alright, you can make it home from here in fifteen minutes right?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, thanks," she smiled at him.

He grinned, "You're welcome."

The dark haired girl quickly got out of the car, making sure no one saw them, and made her way to her house, unfortunately she didn't hear the faint clicking from across the street.

**TBC...**

**Song of inspiration: How I Feel By Alexz Johnson**

**Shelly's end note:**

**I feel like this is not one of my best chapters and I'm really sorry if this really sucks, but hopefully it doesn't let me know what you think of it please review**


	5. Stand Still, Look Pretty

**I know, I know, I really need to update faster**

**As always I own nothing**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: Stand Still, Look Pretty**

"Wake up!" Sasuke was woken up to her father's voice roaring through her ears.

She sat up and looked around to see her mother, father, and her manager in the room, "What's going on?"

"This is what's going on. I mean what the hell? How many times is your name going to be in gossip print this week?" Her father said angrily.

Sasuke picked up the papers to see pictures of her and Naruto from the other night, "Dad, it's just us talking."

"I don't want you guys in pictures together, look at the caption," he said.

"_Sasuke was seen coming home from a date yesterday night with the lead singer from the band Kyuubi."_

"It's not what it looks like here," she said.

"Well that's not what people are going to think," he yelled.

"I'm sorry," she looked down.

"What were you thinking?" her mother asked.

"I didn't think asking someone about a song would be that big of a deal," she lied.

Kakashi looked at her, "I see."

"Listen I'm sorry, I'll call him and have him call the papers and clear this up," she said.

"We'll call the papers," her father growled. "I don't trust people, this is just the kind of publicity his little band needs."

"He's not that bad dad," she said.

"Shut up and sit down, we'll take care of it, you have no say in this anymore," he said as he and her mother left.

Kakashi looked at her, "What were you two really doing?"

"I already told you," she snapped.

"I don't believe you," he stated.

"I don't care," she said bluntly.

"It will come out eventually.

"Just leave me alone," Sasuke said.

Kakashi shook his head in disappointment, "If that's what you want."

"It is," she frowned.

The silver haired man walked out of her room and she quickly dialed Naruto's phone number.

"Hello?" a tired voice answered.

"Have you seen the papers?"

"No, why?" he asked.

"There's a picture of me and you in there with a caption that says Sasuke was seen coming home from a date yesterday night with the lead singer from the band Kyuubi," Sasuke said. "Fix this from your end; I'll fix it from my end. Say we were just working on writing a song."

"I don't see why it's that big of a deal," he sighed.

"My dad is freaking out!" she said.

"Again with your dad, just ignore him," Naruto said.

"I can't just ignore him," Sasuke said.

"Right you're daddy's girl," he scoffed.

"Whatever jerk, just fix it."

"Only if you meet me tonight," he smiled, even though she couldn't see it she knew it was there.

"What?"

"Yeah, just say we have to finish the song."

"Then they'll really want to see something."

"So we'll really work on something...I just want to hang out with you tonight...plus it's the only way my side will say what you want."

She sighed, "Fine."

"Great, meet me in the club in two hours where we first met, no one else will be there since it's only open on weekends but I know the owner, so it's cool," he said.

"Fine."

"Hey dad?" Sasuke said, feeling unsure.

"What?" he looked up with a dark aura.

"I'm going out tonight," she said.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"May I go out tonight?"

"To where?" he asked.

"Finish the song with Naruto," she bit her lip.

"Why do you need him to finish a song all the sudden?"

"It's the same song we were working on the other day, and I just think it would be better if the same people that were working on it the other day were working on the ending so it's consistent," she said.

"Fine," he sighed. "I want to see it when it's done."

"Okay," she smiled.

"And be home by ten," he warned. "No later."

"Understood."

"Don't forget you have you pick the songs for your CD soon so it can come out by the end of this year. We already have miracle recorded but that will only hold people over for so long. And the video shoot for that is coming up soon. So get all your songs together and all your changes done so we can record and then tour by the end of the year," he said.

"Yes father."

Sasuke hated going out into public during the day, it was so much easier for people to recognize her. The time that Naruto gave her was still day light out and she had to go through the semi-crowded streets to get to the club. She sighed when she got to the club and the door was unlocked, and there were no paparazzi around.

"Hey," Naruto smiled when she walked in.

"Hi," she said as she looked around at how different the club looked when it was empty.

"Did you call the paper?" she asked.

"That's really all you care about isn't it?" he asked.

"Yes it really is," she said.

He rolled his eyes, "Yes I did."

"Well, my dad wants to see this _song_ we're writing."

He laughed, "Well let's write something."

"Hn."

Naruto went to the back and grabbed a guitar, "See everything we need to write a song."

"Why are you so freaking interested in hanging out with me?" she asked.

"Because, you're interesting, I mean come on, you let your parents run your life, there's got to be a reason," Naruto said.

"You're obsessed," Sasuke said.

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Whatever, let's write this."

A few hours, six pieces of paper, and five fights later, they had a song done.

Naruto started to play the guitar at a slow tempo as Sasuke started to sing the song. Sasuke continued to sing and Naruto knew that Sasuke meant what she sang.

She was sick of listening to her father. She was tired of him just saying stand still and look pretty, because her life wasn't as easy as everyone around her thought it was.

Naruto felt bad that Sasuke had said that she wanted to write about that topic. When she told him that she wanted to write about it he was unsure and when he heard how the song turned out he was even more unsure, in that she couldn't please anyone with it and she was trying please someone.

Sasuke knew that her father wouldn't agree with the song, but she didn't really care at that moment. The fact was her father would probably make it so the song never made it to her CD, but it was still nice to get it off her chest.

He looked at the girl in front of him as the last part of the song came up. The girl was just, if not more, passionate of a singer in the last part of the song as she was in the first part of the song. Sasuke closed her eyes as the last chorus came up. Naruto found in that moment he couldn't take his eyes off her.

"So...remember when I said that song was the only honest thing I've heard that you've done?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, it was just the other day."

"Well, this is too," he said.

"Oh, are you going to kiss me after this song too then?" she teased.

"Why do you want me to?"

"I didn't say that" she said.

He smirked, "You didn't not say that either."

"I should get home," she said.

"It' s not that close to ten yet."

"Yeah, but the entertainment seems to be done," she shrugged.

He bit his bottom lip as she got up and started walking out, and pulled her back into him.

"What are you doing?" she said as their faces were centimeters apart.

"This," Naruto said as he pulled the dark haired girl into a deep kiss.

The blonde ran his tongue across her lip, as if to ask for entrance, which to his surprise was granted. The kiss didn't last long but when they pulled away they were both in somewhat of a daze.

"Wow," Sasuke said, though she didn't mean to.

He smirked, "That good?"

"I have to go," she said as she ran out of the club and all the way home, not caring if her picture was taken.

She walked into her house, closing the door quietly, "I'm home!"

"Come here!" her father's voice said from the other room.

She sighed, "Coming."

She walked into the room, "Yes father?"

"Let me see the song," he demanded.

She handed him the paper, "There you go."

Her father grabbed the paper and she felt awkward standing there as he read over the paper.

"What is this crap?" he snapped.

"What?"

"You just stand and look pretty, obviously not if you write this crap...I never want to see this again," he demanded.

"Yes father," she looked down.

"That's what I thought, now go to your room, and I don't want you to see him ever again."

"What?"

"Is that a problem?" he challenged.

"No sir," she frowned.

Sasuke ran up to her room, not understanding why she was feeling why she was going to cry, yet feeling on the verge of tears.

She dialed Naruto's number, and it rang a few times before she heard his voice, "Hello?"

"Hey," she said in a shaky voice.

"Are you crying?" he asked.

"I, um, just thought I should let you know that I'm not allowed to see you anymore," she said as she felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"I take it your dad didn't like the song?" he asked.

"No, now I should go before he finds out I'm talking to you," she said.

"Sasuke wait!"

"No, I have to go, I just wanted to let you know."

"Listen, Neji is coming to our next show, just tell him you're going somewhere with Neji and come to see the show," Naruto said.

"I don't know..." she sighed.

"Well, just think about it and call Neji with your decision," Naruto said.

**TBC...**

**Song of inspiration: Stand Still, Look Pretty by The Wreckers**

**Shelly's End Note:**

**I don't know what it is but I just feel like all of my stories are turning out like blah, really this chapter just isn't my favorite, but just let me know what you think cause I'm always my biggest critic.**


	6. Come Back To Me

**Shelly's Note:**

**Blah, I have had so much homework this weekend it's not even funny like really I think my head will explode if I get a lot of homework tomorrow, though I know I shouldn't...I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time it's just I have a lot of stories going on, now seven I think, and my AP tests are coming up so I have a lot of work coming up, so I have a lot that I have to do.**

**Also I don't know that I actually have said who is all in Kyuubi, if there is five or if there is four members or what but I tried to look through and find it and didn't so if anyone else remembers or finds it let me know, but I doubt I put it in as it has never really been important, but as they do talk in this chapter, I'm just going to make it as this: Gaara, Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru.**

**Also I have to say that the reason I made it so all my stories need ten reviews is not to validate myself, I do not feel the need for validation through reviews, it is so I know that I'm not wasting my time while I'm working hard on my school work, I have a ton of school work that I should be doing right now especially during may, as I have AP exams, which is what I said, which is why I said that this would only be going on until summer, so if you don't want to review, that is fine, it'll just mean that the story won't be updated until summer, probably sometime after June 10th...really be happy that I counted those validation reviews as reviews because they pissed me off I said I use reviews as inspiration and this is just to cut back my work load if I needed them for validation, I would have asked for this from the beginning, not just because I don't want to put all my stories on hold so I'm not working on a story until it gets ten reviews, it makes it less to think about for me, at least for a little bit, so please understand this has nothing to do with my lack of love for my stories or my need for validation, it's my need for time and will stop when I have more time to update.**

**Also I noticed a lot of reviews are from last chapter, and so those won't count for review counts, if you want to PM me your review, you can...this is why I said to go back a chapter to review and yet a lot of people didn't listen so if you're one of those people, feel free to PM me instead**

**As always I own nothing**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 6: Come Back To Me**

It was mid morning, the sun was shining into the bedroom window onto the bed and Sasuke was still lying in bed, tossing and turning. She was thinking about her choices for that night, and which would actually feel right to her. She couldn't decide whether to follow what her father said, or what her heart said. Her father said to stay away, that he would bring nothing but trouble –all rock stars would – and yet he didn't even know how far their relationship went. Her heart told her to go to Naruto's concert, to lie to her father and to have some fun – not to let anyone tie her down anymore. She bit her bottom lip and took a deep breath, _'I can't do this anymore, I can't let him control me.'_

The dark haired girl turned over and felt for her cell phone. She reached onto the night stand next to her bed, where she had placed the phone last night and found it there. Sasuke dialed Neji's number as she let out an unsure breath and turned to lay on her back.

"Hello?"

"Neji?" she asked her voice shaky.

"Sasuke, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I...it's just...I've made a decision and I want to go to the concert."

"Naruto's? Are you sure?" Neji asked, obviously surprised.

"Yes," she bit her lip.

"Okay, well, I'll let him know and I'll pick you up at six," Neji said.

"And if my dad asks, we're going out to eat and a movie."

"Right."

"Alright," Sasuke sighed. "See you then."

"Bye."

"Bye," She said, hanging up the phone.

'_Following my heart, that's what I'm going to do for once in my life. I'm done listening to my dad...I hope.'_

Sasuke rolled out of bed and stretched her arms before walking out of her room and down the stairs to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, her parents sat, drinking coffee and eating breakfast that their personal chef made.

"Good morning Sasuke," her mother greeted.

"Morning mother," she smiled and kissed her father's cheek. "Morning father."

"Good morning," he said.

"Neji called, he wants to go out for dinner and a movie at six tonight, is that okay?" Sasuke asked as she grabbed a plate and piled a few waffles that were previously made onto it.

"Please restrain yourself dear, you need to keep your figure," he mother commanded.

"Yes mother," she looked down in shame as she put some back.

"Of course you can go out with Neji, he is one of the good ones," her father said.

"Thank you father," she smiled.

Naruto was excited, he had just gotten off of the phone with Neji who told him that Sasuke would be coming two the show.

"I'm telling you guys, we will happen," Naruto said with a smile as he lay on the couch in his apartment.

Gaara sat in the chair next to the couch and looked at him skeptically as he said, "Right and Neji will come out of the closet he seems to be locked into."

Kiba let out a laugh from his place at the kitchen table, which earned him a smack from Shikamaru, who sat across from him.

"What was that for?" Kiba yelled.

"Being an idiot," he smirked.

"I'm serious guys, she's finally showing real interest," the blonde said as he sat up.

"Oh shut up, she'll just be like that Katy Perry song – Hot and Cold," Kiba chuckled.

"Yes and then No," Gaara emphasized.

"If he wants to let false hope get to him, let him," Shikamaru said.

"Yeah, I mean you don't want it when it comes to your boyfriend..."

"My boyfriend, you aren't dating her," Gaara said in an annoyed tone.

"Yet Gaara, yet," he smirked.

"I'm starting to think you never will be," he rolled his eyes.

"The girl is run by her dad, dude, I mean if all the stuff you say is true, I don't see why you bother," Kiba said.

"Because he wants to be the one to get her out of it," Shikamaru said.

"No...well, at first it was just that I knew she needed help and I wanted to help...but the more we talk and I learn the more I like," Naruto smiled as he leaned back on the couch.

"If you say so," Gaara said.

"And I'm going to sing to her tonight," he boasted.

They all looked at him as if he were insane, though said nothing.

'_Let's hope he doesn't chase her away,' _Shikamaru thought.

That night Neji arrived at Sasuke's house to pick her up for the convert at six o'clock. The concert didn't start until eight, but they had wigs to put on and a change of clothes so they could ditch the paparazzi and get to the concert without being seen.

They sat in a nice little restaurant, waiting for the excitement that they were there to die down so they could sneak to the bathroom to change, hardly unnoticed.

They had been there about a half an hour and so the initial shock of the celebrities walking in was over, though a few paparazzi may be lingering outside if they hadn't found something better to do – maybe a new scandal.

"I'll be back," she said with a wink, their signal for wait a few minutes and go change too.

"Okay," he smiled.

She got up and grabbed her rather large purse and walked straight to the back of the restaurant where the bathrooms where. When she walked in she saw feet in a stall, but no one was out in the open, which she found to be lucky – as she'd had people wait for her outside of a stall before and almost blow her cover. The dark haired girl walked into the handicapped stall as it would be easier to change in and quickly shut the door.

She tried to change as quickly as possible as going form a dress to dark faded skinny jeans and a skin tight green halter top was fairly easy, just as changing the matching shoes were easy. It was putting her hair up and putting it into the brown haired wig that was a pain. She had to try to quickly put her hair up in a bun and tuck in under the wig so that none of it was showing and then put in bobby pins and pin the wing to her head. It was only something she did when she really couldn't be seen by the paparazzi.

She then took another purse out of her purse, how she'd stuffed everything in even she didn't know, and changed purses.

This wig had bangs in attempt to hide her face, just as Neji's was blonde and he put in color contacts to make his eyes blue.

When she walked out, she found Neji had managed to change faster than her and was talking to the manager, paying for what they did eat.

She walked over and waited for him to be done, catching bits of their conversation, mainly bits of the manger promising not to tell who they are.

"Let's go," Neji said.

Sasuke just nodded as they started out the door.

"That went well," he said.

"It always surprises me how it does," she says.

They walked outside to not be greeted with flashes of light form the cameras.

"Just part of the crowd," he whispered.

She gave a little chuckle, "Yeah."

They arrived at the concert early, so Sasuke suggested that they should get some Starbucks, as there was one right by the venue.

"This is a good idea right?" she asked.

"Sasuke, I don't know, honestly, I mean you can't ask anyone but yourself that," Neji said.

"But what if I'm wrong, doing this?" she bit her lip.

"Do you think this is what destiny has in mind for you?" he asked.

"I don't know, how'd you know you were gay?"

Neji smiled, "I met a guy who made me feel like no girl ever could , and I knew that obviously the ladies just didn't interest me that much, because a guys is my destiny."

"But what if he isn't my destiny?"

"I can't answer that for you, all I can say is that everything happens for a reason," he said as he gave her a smile.

"You should come out," she blurted out.

"What?"

"If your destiny is to be gay and to be with a guy then you should come out, because if you hide it you're never going to be happy."

"That is the kind of thing you do when you're old and your career is done," he looked down.

"No, it's the kind of thing you do when you're young and still have an equally young redhead on your arm, before you lose him not because you he doesn't love you, but because he thinks you don't love him enough."

"Well, it's almost time for the concert," he said, getting up and away from the conversation.

"But first, while we're here, I really do have to go to the bathroom this time."

She quickly went to the bathroom, was washing her hands and she looked in the mirror. It was at that point that she realized that she didn't recognize herself, or anything she was doing, none of it was her – it was Naruto's doing.

'_I want to break from my dad, yet all I'm doing is grabbing on to someone else.'_

She frowned and shut off the water before dying her hands and walking out of the bathroom.

"Are you okay?" Neji asked as she walked back to where he was back to where he was seated.

"Yeah, I'm fine, let's go," Sasuke said, obviously not fine but he didn't push at that point.

The passes Naruto gave Neji, got them in early, which allowed them to get front row, not that Sasuke even cared at that point. She had a lot of thinking to do as she saw it.

"Cheer up," he said as people crowded in.

"I'm fine."

"Then smile."

She gave a fake smile.

"I'm not your dad, your fake smiles don't work for me," he crossed his arms.

"Just stop."

"Fine," he sighed.

About a half an hour later, the band started, and everyone in the crowd was having fun. Some people were singing along, some were jumping to the music, and some – very few- were just standing there.

"Okay every body, this song is actually for someone in the audience, and I'm sure she knows who she is," Naruto said as he smiled at Sasuke, still able to find her even in disguise.

Sasuke felt her stomach start to turn in a knot when he started to sing her a love song of sorts. Her breath caught in her throat and she felt almost like she'd pass out. She didn't want to look at him, yet she couldn't look away as his eyes were glued to her.

'_How do I tell him now?'_ was her only thought at that moment.

After the concert, Sasuke and Neji were escorted back stage where the band was hanging out.

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto said with a smile.

She found it hard to look at him, and Neji looked at her oddly, though tried to ignore it as he made his way to Gaara.

Naruto walked over to the currently brunette girl, who wouldn't look him in the eye, "Hey is something wrong?"

"Can we talk somewhere?" she said in a low voice.

"Sure," he said, grabbing her hand and leading her into his personal dressing room.

Once in the dressing room, she pulled her hand free, "I need to have time to think about myself, without you, this all just moved way too fast.

He was about to say something, but she cut him off saying, "I'm not finished, you see when I met you my dad completely run my life, and now I see I'm just staring to be run more by you, instead of by him, and I just need to find myself. I'm becoming someone else and I'm starting not to even recognize myself...I can't do this with anyone else's help."

"So what you're just not going to talk to me anymore," Naruto asked as he sat down.

"No, that's not it either...I'm leaving," she looked away from him.

He didn't really know what else there was to say to her, or if there was anything else there was to say to her, so he just said, "You know I'm here if you need me, for any reason."

"I can't lean on anyone this time Naruto," she sighed.

"I know, but, can you promise me something?" he asked.

"What?"

"You go now, you find yourself, and when you do, you come back and we see if there is anything here," he said as he looked in her eyes.

"I'm not going to ask you to wait for me, especially since I don't know if you'll like the new me," she looked down.

"If she's anything like the girl you seem to becoming, I don't see how I couldn't," he smiled.

"I don't know who I will be."

"Just go, have fun, feel the wind in your hair, be free, just remember that I'm here for you," he said.

"How can you be so sure?" she asked.

"Because, I just am," he smiled.

"You're going to have to give me a better reason than that."

"Look when I first met you, I just wanted to help you, but the more I talked to you, the more I liked you, so I just know that when you are actually yourself, we could work."

She looked down, "But as I said I was just going off you then."

"Don't pretend there wasn't some of you in that," he laughed.

She chuckled, "I guess you're right.

"So what do you say? You find yourself, and then you come back and see what happens," Naruto smiled.

She bit her bottom lip, "I don't know."

"Come on, I gave you my reason, now give me a chance."

Sasuke sighed, "Alright, I'll give you a chance."

He smiled and she added, "But not until after I figure everything out."

"I know, I know," he gave a little laugh.

"Well, I should be getting home, oh and don't tell anyone about this conversation," she said.

"Wait, what about Neji?" he asked.

"Just tell him I wanted to break it off, I want to get away, and I'll leave a note, but if he knows I went away to find myself he may find me.

Naruto nodded, "I'll be our little secret."

"Thanks, I'll see you," Sasuke said as she turned to leave.

He watched her walk out the door, not sure, when she'd return, though knowing that when she did she would be different and they would give it a try without worrying about her father.

**TBC...**

**Song of inspiraiton: Come Back to Me by David Cook**

**Shelly's End Note:**

**So there is the chapter and ten reviews for the next one to be started**

**This isn't one of my favorite chapters, but I feel like it does something...**


	7. Impossible

**Shelly's Note:**

**Okay so, I'm looking for a beta, it's not whoever offers first though so I'm going to wait until I update all my stories and post on all of them that I need a beta because I'm looking for someone to beta all of them so if you don't want to beta seven stories don't offer I'm going to basing it off of a few things so if you have a beta profile or a story that you want me to check out let me know when you offer**

**Just so you know this chapter will be really short it's a chapter that is for Sasuke to have some closure and that's really it so please don't complain about the length cause I'll try to make next the chapter longer**

**As always I own nothing**

**Chapter 7: Impossible**

Sasuke took a deep breath, her dark eyes disappeared behind their lids for a few moments as she thought about what she was about to do. _'It is something that I have to do...I have to leave to grow.'_

"Sasuke, what's going on?" she heard her father's commanding voice ask.

She turned to him as she stood in the middle of her room with her bags at her feet. She took a deep breath, needing to make sure that her voice didn't come out in a stutter or timid.

"I'm leaving," she said sternly.

"Leaving?" he asked with a glare as he walked over to Sasuke.

"Yes, I can't be in this house anymore,: Sasuke said trying not to be timid in the presence of her father.

"Excuse me?" he asked, towering over Sasuke in a threatening manner.

Sasuke told herself not to back down as she said, "I can't be who you want so I have to leave and there is nothing you can do about it, considering that I am an adult now."

He looked at her and glared knowing that she had just turned eighteen a few days earlier, though they had done nothing to celebrate.

"You think you can leave and it'll all work out?" he chuckled. "Let me tell you it won't."

"Well, it hasn't worked out here either, there is a ton of things that I want to do but can't because of you."

"It's not because of me, you'll leave and won't be able to still," he said in a mocking voice.

"You see this, is the problem, you never believed in me, you just wanted your dream for me," she said with a harsh tone.

"You can't change what you are, it's not going to work out for you," he glared.

"Maybe for you that's true but I want more than just what's supposed to e possible," she shook her head and turned away from him.

He walked to the other side of her."What are you going to fly too?" he mocked. "Unpack your things you're not going anywhere.

"No," she said as she looked up at him. "I won't be your doll anymore."

"Sasuke," he warned.

"I can't be this anymore, you can't make me," she backed away from him.

"That's just it, I did make you, you'd be nothing without me," he smirked.

"I think you have it backwards," she gave a dry laugh. "Without me what are you? You've got nothing without me that's how I know I'll be fine."

"Who do you think you are?" he yelled.

"Someone who's been living someone else's life for far too long," she yelled back. "But that's over now."

"I'm warning you, get back, and un pack your things."

"Or what? You can't do anything you have a name to hold up and I will destroy it if you lay a hand on me," she said as she picked up her bags.

"Where are you going?"

"Like you care, all you want is money," she said in a tone cold as ice.

"I've given you everything you could ask for in life and you're leaving?" he said in disbelief.

"Given being the keyword, I haven't gotten to make any decision on my own, but now I'll make them all."

"You'll find that you need me and your mother," her father said in a low voice.

"I was just a tool to you two, so really you guys need me, I'll be fine – it'll be you'll that find it impossible not me."

"You'll come crawling back," he said assured of himself.

"I may make some mistakes while I'm gone, but I would never make one as big as coming back here," she said as she stormed out of the room.

She had never felt as mad as she was as that moment. She knew that she could never go back once she left, that it was up to her to make it on her own from there on out.

"Sasuke!" her mother rand after her as she walked down the stairs, bags in hand.

"Go away," she growled.

"Please!" her mother pleaded.

"You were never once asking what I want, so no, I won't stay," she said as she made her way out of the front door.

"You won't be able to make it out there by yourself!" her mother pleaded.

"Maybe you wouldn't be able to, but I'm stronger than you are," she said as she shoved her bags into her car. The cameras of the paparazzi flashed as the pop star shoved her bags in the trunk and said a bitter goodbye to her parents.

Sasuke let out a deep sigh as she got behind the wheel of the car and pulled away from the house. She wasn't quite sure what to expect, but she knew it would be nothing like she was used to.

**Song of inspiration: Impossible by Kelly Clarkson**

**Shelly's End Note: I thought it would be better if she was 18 so she is and though there nothing about it before it's because her parents don't really care so she doesn't really bring it up...I thought that'd be a good place to leave it because I just wanted it to be all about Sasuke and her family**


	8. Overprotected

**Shelly's note: I decided just to continue with it, because I want to get done with this story as fast as possible because I have a story that I really want to start working on and can't until I get this one done..**

**As usual I own nothing**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 8: Overprotected**

Not being controlled by her parents was a new experience for Sasuke. She no longer had someone to tell her what to wear. The pink haired stylist was no longer in her ear telling her that pink was the best color in the world, and it was amazing. She loved not having to pretend that she was dating someone, who in reality would never date her. It was as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

Instead of making a name for herself however, she seemed to be destroying her name. Sasuke didn't know how to handle being the spotlight without anyone's help; it was something that was new to her. When she went out, she didn't particularly care what she looked like, though she should because cameras would always follow her. While she would pick out sweats and t-shirt with her hair up, she was supposed to be looking good and what the paparazzi found in the photos was not.

She had always been taught to be on her best behavior, however, it didn't matter to her anymore, now she was lashing out. She was becoming what she never wanted to be, one of the out of control pop stars that didn't have a childhood and have parent issues.

She sat in her hotel room watching the screen flash with the latest entertainment news, _'And you'll never believe what Sasuke Uchiha did and wore today.'_ She glared at the television as she quickly turned it off. After leaving home she knew she's probably get herself into some trouble, after all with people always telling her what was right and wrong she hardly knew how to think for herself anymore.

All she wanted to do was to learn how to grow, but what she saw flashing across the TV, wasn't growing, it was degrading. It was her making a complete ass of herself. She frowned and she knew she had made a mistake. She was right to push her parents away, but that didn't mean that she had to push everyone away.

She let out a sigh; she knew she had to let out her frustrations. She had a concert that night, and she wouldn't let down her fans. After her craziness lately, her ticket sales had gone up. She wondered if people were just going to see if she would do something crazy. In all honestly, she was going to do something different from what her parents would. She was going to show a new song at the concert.

It was time for the concert; she was in a new costume that she demanded. She didn't want anything her parents had picked out for her. She knew the new song was the opening song, so she walked out as she heard the music playing, knowing it was time. It was all part of her making changes to her life.

Sasuke said the first line, yet she had a feeling she was still finding the girl she truly was, because the girl on stage wasn't really her. She didn't know what she was supposed to do, she didn't have a normal life.

She felt as if her whole life had been over protected. Her parents had always found a way to make it so that she wasn't the one deciding her life, how was she supposed to know what to do now that she was.

She couldn't tell people if she liked something, because if she did her parents would change the answer. They would correct her and say the things she was supposed to like were the things that she liked, even if they weren't. As she sang, she couldn't help but think of Naruto. He didn't try to mold her into someone else; he tried to make her be herself.

Naruto frowned as he watched her performance from the back of the crowd. Neji was with him. They had come to try to talk some sense into the girl who they had both thought of as their friend. "She's too far gone, huh?" Naruto said.

"Unfortunately, I think so," Neji said.

"That's not Sasuke up on that stage," Naruto said as he looked at the girl dancing around the stage in a flashy manner.

"No, I don't believe it is," Neji said.

"It may be her body, but she's changed," Naruto said.

"She's rebelling," Neji said.

"I don't like it," Naruto frowned.

"Doesn't mean you can change it," Neji pointed out.

"I wish I could," Naruto said as he looked at Sasuke, wishing that she had stayed with him. Wishing that, she wouldn't have walked away to become the girl on that stage.

"That makes two of us," Neji let out a sigh.

"So do you still want to try to talk some sense into her?" Naruto asked.

Neji looked at her, "No, I think her mind has been made up already, she'll come to us when she's ready."

Naruto nodded, "I guess you're right." The blond took one last glace toward the stage. He wished for the girl that sang 'You Should've Said No' over the girl on stage any day.

Naruto frowned as they headed for the door, "Bye Sasuke."

"Come on Naruto," Neji said as he pulled his friend out the door without looking back.

**TBC...**

**Song of inspiration: Overprotected by Britney Spears**


	9. Focus

**Shelly's Note: I just don't feel any inspiration for this anymore, so this will be the last chapter, sorry if it's not a very good ending...I feel I just took much time off this story for me to feel inspired by it...I do have a new story I'm working on however I will not be posting it until I have a few chapters already written**

**I own nothing**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 9: Focus**

Naruto was sitting on his couch. He let out an occasional sigh. His usual smile not present on his face. "Dude, you're depressing me," Kiba said.

"Sorry," Naruto said. "I'm thinking about Sasuke."

"Wow, big surprise," he said sarcastically.

"It's just, I think she's changed," Naruto said.

There was a quick knock on the door and Naruto looked at Kiba who said, "I'm not getting it."

Naruto rolled eyes as he got up and answered the door to find himself face to face with Sasuke. "Sasuke?" his eyes widened.

"I think I made a mistake," she said.

"Which one, I've seen you on a lot of places lately," he said.

She glared at him, "The one involving you."

He looked at her, "Oh."

"Yeah, I had people I needed out of my life, but you shouldn't have been part of that," she said.

"I'm glad you see that," he said.

"I was hoping we could be friends, as you can see, I could use one right now," Sasuke said.

"Of course," he smiled. "You didn't think I would just turn my back on you did you?"

"I don't know," she looked down.

"Well I won't," he said.

Naruto and Sasuke started to hang out more. Sasuke started to feel like her normal self again. She didn't know why she felt the need to go crazy when she broke away from everyone, maybe it was the fact that she was out on her own with no one to tell her to stop. However, Naruto actually helped her keep a good head on her shoulders.

"So, Neji's not too mad at me right?" she asked one day.

"I think concerned it more the word," he said. "You should talk to him, you guys were good friends."

"I will, one day," she said.

"He thinks he lost you," Naruto said.

She frowned; she hated the fact that she would put her friends through thinking she'd gone crazy. Her parents may deserve that, but her friends didn't.

"I'll call him tonight," she said, giving him a small smile. The smile was enough to make his heart go wild. He didn't know how she did it, or if she even realized that she did, but she made it so that he couldn't focus she was around. He could only focus on her. He knew was attracted to her, he was when she left, but he didn't want to start moving things too fast and scare her away.

He didn't understand how to describe it; she just took over all of his thoughts. She didn't even have to be in the same room as him, he'd still think of her. He didn't know if that was love, but he knew he was at least liked her.

He hoped that she didn't notice because she asked for a friend, not a boyfriend. He wanted to be there for her as her friend, but it was so difficult whenever she was near him.

He looked over at her and he could tell that she was thinking of something. He loved the look in her eyes when something was on her mind. There was a different sparkle when she thought of something.

"You know, you've been a really great friend to me," she said suddenly to him.

He just smiled, "Glad I could." He hated that she didn't even seem to be thinking about what else they could be.

"I feel comfortable with you, like I don't have to be anyone but myself," she said.

"I wouldn't want you to be anyone but yourself," he said.

"I know, that's the best part about you," Sasuke smiled before she kissed him on the cheek. "I'll see you later." He was left speechless as he watched her walk out.

"So, about yesterday," Naruto said as he and Sasuke sat down in his house.

"What about it?" she asked.

"What was that?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked as she looked at him.

"Well, it seemed at first like you just like me like a friend, but then yesterday before you left you made it seem like maybe it was something more.

Sasuke smiled and she leaned in and kissed him, "Does that answer the question?"

He nodded as a smile spread across his face, "So does that mean you'll be my girlfriend?"

"I'd love to," she said. "I'm sorry for leaving," she added.

"It's okay," he said. "I understand why you felt you had to."

Sasuke let herself smile as she felt that she could finally be herself. He had learned that she didn't have to go crazy to break away from her parents. With Naruto by her side, she knew she would finally learn how to love. Her life was turning around and she felt it was for the better.

**THE END**


End file.
